


Night

by ambiguous_nights



Series: Whumptober 2020 [19]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Gen, Past Rape/Non-con, Whumptober 2020, drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguous_nights/pseuds/ambiguous_nights
Summary: Obi-wan goes to a bar for a drink. Someone takes advantage.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950745
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Night

**Author's Note:**

> warnings- attempted rape/non-con, mentions of past rape/non-con

Obi-wan stills as his vision blurs. Odd. He’s only had a few drinks and, seeing as he had once drunk Dex under the table, he shouldn’t be this drunk. He clumsily sets down his drink as the world tilts and spins. Drugs, he realizes belatedly as the Force slips from his grasp and with it, his only weapon to fight the growing dizziness.

“Just relax,” someone says as they duck under one of his arms and keep him from hitting the floor. Obi-wan opens his mouth to protest, but his words come out garbled and unintelligible. The man holding him up laughs and pats his shoulder. “Let’s get you home, darling,” he says loudly.

A few patrons glance their way but dismiss them. Obi-wan tries to reach out, to tell them something is wrong, but his body won’t cooperate. He grows increasingly panicked as his body relaxes into the man’s arms as he’s led out of the bar.

A brief sound of distress escapes him, but the man shushes him. “It’s alright, baby,” he says while they’re still in earshot of pedestrians. “You really shouldn’t have drunk so much.”

He collapses fully into the man’s arms as he’s pulled into a transport. The man buckles him into the passenger seat, then climbs into the driver’s seat. Obi-wan’s head lolls to the side as the transport joins the lanes of transports and speeders rushing through the Coruscant skies. His fingers twitch as he tries to undo the seatbelt, but his body has gone almost completely limp.

The man’s hand rests on Obi-wan’s thigh as they divert away from the main traffic lanes. The hand travels further up Obi-wan’s leg and his thumb rubs small circles into the skin.

He closes his eyes. Of all the things that he expected tonight, this was not one of them. Danger was always present in the life of a Jedi, but not like this. He was supposed to be safe tonight, dressed in civilian clothing and in a reputable bar.

“Oh, don’t cry, baby,” the man says and wipes away the tears that have slipped out of Obi-wan’s eyes without his consent. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

He should scream. He should scream and fight and throw this man through the windshield. But he can’t. All his years of training and experience and he’s been caught off guard by one man and a drug that just happened to dampen his Force abilities.

Obi-wan opens his eyes to find that the man has stopped the transport in the shadow of a building.

His heart pounds as the man climbs out of his seat and into the cargo area behind them. The man flips Obi-wan’s seat around, then carries him over to the tiny bed the man has set up. Obi-wan shudders as the man lays him on his back.

“No,” Obi-wan grits out, but the man only smiles.

“It’s alright,” he says. “I know how much you want this. You have nothing to be ashamed of.”

Then his hands are carefully removing Obi-wan’s clothing and folding them neatly on the floor. Obi-wan’s breathing speeds up as the man rolls him onto his stomach and spreads his legs apart. He hears the click of a bottle of lube opening, then the squelch of it being rubbed onto the man’s fingers. No, no, this can’t be happening.

Not again.

A sob escapes him. And then a tremendous crash echoes through the tiny ship as the cargo door is torn off its hinges. Obi-wan tries in vain to lift his head, but his body remains limp.

“What are you doing?” the man cries as Obi-wan hears the shuffle of booted feet and the click of handcuffs. “I didn’t do anything wrong!”

“Tell that to your victims, _shabuir_ ,” a clone’s voice says and Obi-wan wants nothing more than to be ignored. A blanket is quickly pulled over his naked body, but that does nothing to quell his shame as he’s rolled gently onto his side.

“I’m Doctor Selena,” a woman says. “I work for the Coruscant Security Force. We’re here to help you. Okay? Just relax. I’m going to give you the antidote to his drugs, then we’ll get you whatever medical attention you need, okay?”

Obi-wan tries to tilt away, to hide his face from the clones. Even though these clones are attached to Coruscant’s security and assist with criminal investigations, it’s still possible that they’ll recognize him. Word travels fast among clones. Obi-wan dreads to think of what Cody will do if he finds out. The man will never let Obi-wan out of his sight again, let alone let him leave the Jedi Temple or the _Negotiator._

And what will Anakin say? He barely thinks Obi-wan is competent as it is. And when he finds out, he’s going to become so overprotective and possessive that Obi-wan will probably be trapped in the Halls of Healing or his own quarters for months in the name of protecting him.

An injector presses into his neck. Within moments, the drug is being burned from his system. The Force returns along with his muscle coordination and he very nearly leaps out of the transporter and takes his chances finding a way back to the Temple.

He hastily brushes his hair forward, trying to hide his face.

“You have nothing to be ashamed of,” the woman says as she watches him and Obi-wan nearly throws up. “You did everything you could and you survived this. Come on, we’ll get you cleaned up.”

She signals one of the clones to help him stand up, but he shies away from them. “I just want to go home,” he says, making his accent rougher and more indicative of the lower levels of Coruscant. “I don’t—I don’t want to be involved in this.”

“I know, but we’re going to need your statement. It won’t take too long, I promise.”

Obi-wan wraps the blanket tighter around him. He knows how these investigations go. They’ll dig into his life, find everything he doesn’t want the public to know. He’ll be forced to testify as a victim and witness and have to relive it over and over and over again. And then the press will get involved and the tabloids too everyone will know what happened to him.

Maybe they won’t need him. They found him after all. There must be other victims, other evidence, that led them here.

Surely, he could run away. He could find Helix. The medic wouldn’t tell anyone. He didn’t the last time, when he had discovered exactly what Grievous had done to him when he had captured Obi-wan. Cody didn’t know. Anakin didn’t know. Only Helix, who had respected his right to privacy despite GAR regulations demanding that all injuries be filed.

“Can I make my statement later?” Obi-wan says, keeping his head down and his voice soft and nervous. “I don’t want medical treatment. He didn’t actually, you know, do it. You got here before he did.”

The doctor looks like she wants to protect, but she doesn’t push. “I’ll have an officer bring you home.”

“I just want some clothes. I’ll call a cab.”

“Are you sure?”

Obi-wan nods. “I just—I don’t want to be here.”

“I’ll need your name and address.”

“Only if it can be kept absolutely confidential.”

“We can do that.”


End file.
